Sidney Smith
Biographien. (1800) Charakterzüge und interessante Szenen aus dem Leben denkwürdiger Personen der gegenwärtigen und verflossenen Zeiten. Herausgegeben von Julius Gustav Meißner. Wien, 1800. (1804) Neuer Brittischer Plutarch. Oder Leben und Charaktere berühmter Britten welche sich während des Französischen Revolutionskrieges ausgezeichnet haben. Berlin, 1804. (1811) Moderne Biographien, oder kurze Nachrichten von dem Leben und den Thaten der berühmtesten Menschen, von Karl Reichard. Leipzig, 1811. Sidney Smith. frame|Sir Sidney Smith. Dieser bekannte Englische Seeheld, Wilhelm Sidney Smith,*Charakterzüge und interessante Szenen aus dem Leben denkwürdiger Personen der gegenwärtigen und verflossenen Zeiten. Herausgegeben von Julius Gustav Meißner. Wien, 1800. Im Verlage bei Anton Doll. ist der Sohn eines Hauptmanns, welcher in der Schlacht bei Minden Adjutant bei dem berüchtigten Germanie war, und durch sein Zeugniß diesem strafbaren Generals bei dem Kriegsgerichte durchhalf. Er ist in London, im Jahr 1764, gebohren. Er besuchte die Trubridgeschule, wo der bekannte D. Vincentius Knox Unterricht ertheilte, aber nur kurze Zeit, denn das Verlangen, ein Seemann zu werden, trieb ihn frühe fort an Bord eines Kriegsschiffs. Die untern Stufen des Seedienstes durchlief er so schnell, daß er schon im 16. Jahre seines Alters zum fünften Lieutenant auf dem Alcides und im Jahr 1783 zum Postkapitain befördert wurde. Als im Jahr 1788 der Krieg zwischen Schweden und Rußland ausbrach, ging er, mit Erlaubniß der Englischen Regierung, in die Dienste Gustavs, von dem er ein angesehenes Kommando und zur Belohnung seines Wohlverhaltens, die Ritterwürde erhielt. Nach Endigung der Fehde ging Smith in sein Vaterland zurück, und machte dann Reisen in verschiedene Europäische Länder. Eben war er in Italien, als die Nachricht erscholl, daß seine Landleute Toulon weggenommen hätten. Sofort eilte er zum Admiral Hood, und nahm als Freiwilliger Dienste auf dessen Flotte. Hood übertrug ihm, als Toulon geräumt werden mußte, das gefährliche, aber höchst wichtige Geschäft: das Zeughaus zu zerstören, die Schiffswerfte zu vernichten und die französischen Schiffe, die nicht fortzubringen wären, im Feuer aufgehen zu lassen. Smith vollzog diesen Auftrag mit solch einer Kühnheit und Geschicklichkeit, daß Hood, im Berichte an die Admiralität, demselben die größten Lobsprüche ertheilte. Officiell wurde er für die Erreichung des großen Nationalzwecks, um derentwillen man die Räumung von Toulon in England als einen Sieg betrachtete, gepriesen. Die Franzosen hingegen gaben ihm den Beinahmen l'Incendiaire. Bei seiner Zurückkunft nach England erhielt er das Kommando der Fregatte Diemond. Mit dieser Fregatte richtete er an der Französischen Küste so vielen Schaden an, daß die Regierung es für nützlich hielt, ihm noch mehrere Schiffe zuzugeben. Wirklich that er auch mit diesem kleinen Geschwader der wesentliche Dienste: unter andern griff er bei Herquin eine Französische Convoi an, landete daselbst und zerstörte die aufgeworfenen Befestigungen. Um die nämliche Zeit schlich er sich auch mit seiner Fregatte allein in den Hafen von Brest, und kundschaftete die Stärke der dort liegende Flotte aus. Mehr seinem guten Glücke, als seiner Fertigkeit in der Französischen Sprache hatte er es zu danken, daß er aus dem Hafen wieder wohlbehalten entschlüpfte. Doch dies gute Glück begleitete ihn nicht beständig bei seinen immer kühnern Unternehmungen. Auf einer Kreuzfahrt bei Havre de Grace, dessen Magazine er zu verbrennen die Absicht hatte, nahm er, am 18. April 1796, ein bewafnetes Fahrzeug in dem äussern Hafen hinweg, ward aber durch die Gewalt der Strömung, da die Fluth der Seine zugieng, gegen die Forts hingetrieben. Gleichwohl bestieg er das eroberte Schiff und versuchte, es am Schlepptau den Fluß herunterbringen zu lassen. Inzwischen entstand an der Küste Lärmen; es segelten mehrere französische Kanonierschalupen herbei, und umzingelten den verwegenen Smith. Eine Zeitlang wehrte er sich auf das hartnäckigste; am Ende mußte er sich mit drei seiner Offiziere und sechzehn seiner Leute zu Gefangenen ergeben. Frohlockend, endlich einmal einen so gefürchteten Feind in die Hände bekommen zu haben, führten ihn die Franzosen nach Paris. Hier ward er in den Tempelthurm eingesperrt. -- Alle Versuche bei dem Direktorium, um ihn auswechseln oder auf sein Ehrenwort frei zu lassen, waren vergebens. Ja, eine Zeit über stand man im Begriff ihn als Kriegskundschafter und Mordbrenner zu behandeln. Wer hätte damals, als nach geschlossenem Frieden zu Campo Formio, Bonaparte siegprangend, ruhmtrunken und vergöttert in Paris auftrat, wer hätte es gedacht, daß der streng bewachte, engverhaftete Smith den Franzosen in wenigen Monden nach diesem Zeitpunkte, noch ungleich größern Schaden zufügen, und in einem fremden Welttheile sieggewohnten Helden die Lorbeern vom Haupte reißen würde? Das Interesse, womit die Nachwelt ohne Zweifel mehr noch, als die Zeitgenossen, die geringsten Umstände von den Männern, welche die ersten Rollen in dem schrecklichen Trauerspiele der Revoluzion gehabt haben, aufsammeln wird, läßt mich hoffen, daß meine Leser vielleicht mit Vergnügen den Brief, oder vielmehr die Art Adresse, lesen werden, welchen Sir Sidney Smith an Bonaparte, mit Bleistift an die Mauern im Tempel schrieb, wo er eingesperrt saß, und der sich an Originalität so auszeichnet. -- an der Aechtheit desselben läßt sich um so weniger zweifeln, da vier Gefangene, die nach Sidney Smith in diesem Zimmer sassen, den Kerkermeister, bei ihrem Eintritte zum Zeugen riefen, daß diese Schrift vor ihrer Ankunft da gewesen wäre. Der Kommodere Sidney Smith an den General Bonaparte. :Aus dem Tempel zu Paris, am 26. Oktober 1796. "Das Glücksrad macht seltsame Revoluzionen; um aber den Namen Revoluzion zu verdienen, muss der Unschwung vollkommen seyn. Sie stehen jetzt so hoch, als Sie stehen können. Gut; ich beneide Ihnen ihr Glück nicht, weil ich das noch größere Glück habe, auf der Laufbahn des Glücks so niedrig zu stehen, als man herabsteigen kann, so daß ich, wenn diese launische Dame ihr Rad wieder drehet, durchaus hinaufsteigen muß; aus demselben Grunde müssen Sie aber herab." "Ich mache Ihnen diese Bemerkung nicht in der Absicht, um Ihnen wehe zu thun, sondern um Ihnen denselben Trost zu geben, den ich fühle, wenn Sie auf denselben Punkt gekommen seyn werden, auf welchem ich stehe. Ja! auf welchem ich stehe. Sie werden einst dasselbe Gefängniß bewohnen. Warum nicht eben so gut, als ich? Ich habe eben so wenig daran gedacht, als Sie vielleicht daran denken, -- ehe ich hier eingesperrt wurde. In einem Partheikriege ist es in den Augen der Gegner ein Verbrechen, sein Pflicht gehörig zu thun; Sie thun sie jetzt, und sogleich schleifen Sie die Dolche Ihrer Feinde gegen sich. Sie werden mir antworten'': "Ich fürchte Ihren verschworenen Haß nicht; die Stimme des Volks hat sich für mich erklärt." -- Ich weiß es wohl; so muß man sprechen. Schlafen Sie ruhig; und bald werden Sie erfahren, was man im Dienste eines solchen Herrn gewinnet. Dieser Unbeständige wird Sie, wenn nicht sogleich, doch wenigstens bald, für alles das Gute strafen, das Sie jetzt für ihn thun. Wer -- sagt ein alter Schriftsteller -- seine Hoffnung auf die öffentliche Freundschaft setzt, lebt selten ohne Unruhe und ohne Verdruß, und hat nie ein glückliches Ende genommen." "Zwar brauche ich Ihnen nicht zu beweisen, daß Sie hieher kommen werden, weil dieses ja geschehen muß, wenn Sie diese Zeilen lesen sollen. Ohne Zweifel werden Sie dies Zimmer erhalten, weil der Kerkermeister, ein rechtschaffener Mann ist, und er Ihnen gewiß das beste Zimmer geben wird, wie er es mir gegeben hat." -- -- Wer hätte in dem Augenblicke, da dieser Brief geschrieben wurde, voraus sagen mögen, daß der Sieger von Lodi und Arcole das weitgreifende Projekt, das die Kühnheit seiner Einbildungskraft entworfen hatte, durch den thätigen Widerstand eines Mannes scheitern sehen würde, den er bei seiner Abreise aus Frankreich in den Fesseln hinterlassen hatte, und dessen bekannte Unerschrockenheit die Regierung zur äußersten Wachsamkeit aufforderte? Und doch hat der Lauf der Dinge diese kaum geträumte Begebenheit gefügt. Smith wußte seinem Kerker zu entwischen, am hellen Tage durch die Straßen von Paris zu kommen, und sich mit Hülfe eines Ausgewanderten bis an die Seeküste zu stehlen. Smith hat in der Folge selbst einen Bericht gegeben, wie er aus dem Tempel unter folgenden Umständen gerettet wurde. Der Ingenieur-Oberste Philipeaux, der schon mehrere Mahle aus französischen Gefängnissen entkommen war, und zwar einmahl nur wenige Stunden vor dem ihm anberaumten Termin der Hinrichtung, begab sich im Jahr 1796 von neuem nach Paris, in der Absicht, den Sir Sidney Smith nebst dessen braven Freunde, dem Lieutenant Wright aus dem Thurme des Tempels zu befreien, weßhalb er gegenüber ein Zimmer miethete, aus welchem er sich mit dem Gefangenen durch Zeichen verständigte. endlich brach er mit Hülfe zweier Freunde in den Hofraum des Gefängnisses; die Schildwache wurde sie gewahr, machte Lärm und nöthigte sie zu flüchten. Nach der Revolution am 10. Fruktidor wandte er sich nach der Schweiz. Hier hörte er, daß Sidney Smith hingerichtet werden sollte, und kehrte deßwegen nach Paris mit dem Entschlusse zurück, dessen Befreiung durch den Beistand zweier Freunde abermals zu versuchen. -- Zu diesem Ende bestellte er unterlegte Pferde auf zwei Landstrassen, und machte einen Befehl des Direktoriums nach, worin der Aufseher des Tempels beordert wurde, ihm den Sir Sidney Smith und Herrn Wright auszuliefern, damit sie beide nach der Konciergerie gebracht werden möchten. Philipeaux verkleidete sich dann sammt einem seiner Freunde in die Uniform der Nazionalgarde, zeigte den angeblichen Befehl vor, und da dieser auf der Stelle befolgt wurde, so übernahm er die vermeintlichen Schlachtopfer und ließ sie in seinen Fiacker steigen. Man weiß schon, daß der Kutscher eine Frau umfuhr, welches eine Menge Leute zusammenbrachte, die sich aber bloß mit dem Zufalle beschäftigten und den vier Fliehenden Zeit liessen, aus der Kutsche zu steigen und entfernte Nebenstrassen einzuschlagen. Nach zweimaliger Verirrung gelangten sie endlich vor die Barriere, wo sie ein Wagen erwartete, der sie nach der ersten Stazion brachte. Die stätigen Pferde, welche sie hier bekamen, zogen einen Haufen Leute herbei; daher verliessen die Flüchtigen (jetzt nur noch drei, nämlich Sir Sidney Smith, Philipeaux, und Wright) die Stadt zu Fuße, bis bessere Pferde nachkamen; von hier an erfuhren sie weiter kein Hinderniß bis nach Rouen. Hier mußten sie acht Tage lang verborgen bleiben. Endlich als sie in die Stadt wollten, nachdem die Nachtwachen schon auf ihren Posten waren, befragte man sie um ihre Nahmen. Sir Sidney Smith, der eine Dame aus der Stadt unterm Arme hatte, ging voran und kam nebst ihr und Herrn Wright glücklich durchs Pförtchen. Allein als Philipeaux durch wollte, faßte die Schildwache aus irgend einem Umstande Argwohn, und verlangte seinen Paß zu sehen. Dieser Vorfall zog einige Personen herbei; doch Sir Sidney Smith kehrte um und sagte zu dem Soldaten mit derjenigen Kaltblütigkeit, und Besonnenheit, die ihn so sehr auszeichnen: "''Laßt ihn nur durch; er ist ein guter Büger; ich stehe für ihn." -- Sogleich ließ man Philipeaux durch. Tags darauf erreichten sie die Seeküste und kamen glücklich nach England hinüber. Sir Sidney Smith, ein eben so guter Mensch, als vortreflicher Offizier, behandelte seinen Befreier wie einen Bruder. Sie waren immer beisammen; Philipeaux nahm in London den Namen Perrin an, unter welchem man ihn wegen seinem liebenswürdigen Charakter und seiner Unerschrockenheit überaus schätzte. -- Er begleitete Sir Sidney Smith nach Konstantinopel im Tiger und wurde auf seines Freundes Verwenden von der Pforte zum Obersten gemacht und erhielt ein Regiment. Man weiß, was für Dienste er vor Acre leistete. Aber seine von Natur zarte Constitution, die im Kerker zu Orleans gelitten hatte, konnte die Beschwerlichkeiten bei Vertheidigung einer belagerten Stadt nicht aushalten; er mußte in einem Alter von 32 Jahren einer geschwächten Constitution erliegen. Vielleicht ist nirgends ein so guter und braver Offizier zu finden, als er war! Als Smith in sein Vaterland zurückkommt, erhält er zur Belohnung seiner Dienste das Kommando des Tigers, eines den Franzosen abgenommenen Linienschiffes von 80 Kanonen. Mit diesem Schiffe begiebt er sich zu Ende des Jahrs 1798 nach Konstantinopel und übernimmt dann, nachdem er in Verbindung mit seinem Bruder, dem Brittischen Gesandten allda, die gehörigen Einleitungen zur Bekämpfung der Franzosen in Egypten getroffen hatte, den 3. März 1799 den Oberbefehl über das kleine Englisch-Türkische Geschwader an der Syrischen und Egyptischen Küste. Wachsam kreuzt er damit in jenen Gewässern herum, und ist auch so glücklich mehrere französische Zufuhrsschiffe aufzufangen, unter andern am 16. März desselben Jahrs, Eidaus gesammte Flottille, welche dem Bonapartischen Heere zur Belagerung der Stadt Acre (St. Jean d' Acre) vier und vierzig Stück schweren Geschützes und andere Bedürfnisse zuführen sollte. Im Vertrauen alle diese Erfordernisse richtig anzutreffen, erscheint Bonaparte vor der Festung; aber wie muß sein Erstaunen gewesen seyn, als er sich von seinem eigenen Geschütze beschossen, als er seinen Schul- und Stubenfreund, den kunsterfahrnen Ritter Philipeaux, an der Spitze der Vertheidigung sah! Smith hatte nämlich diesen Mann zum Ober-Ingenieur in Acre gemacht, und jene erbeutete 44 Kanonen unverzüglich, theils auf die Wälle der Festung, theils auf Kanonenboote bringen lassen, womit er die linke Flanke der Belagerer bestrich. Ungeachtet Perree auf drei Fregatten den Franzosen neue Belagerungsbedürfnisse gebrachte; ungeachtet Bonaparte zwölfmal gestürmt, und 56 Tage lang die Belagerung getrieben hatte, so mußte er sie doch am 21. Mai 1799 aufgeben, und sah sich durch die Kunst eines Seeoffiziers gezwungen, sein eigenes Lager in Brand zu stecken, zwei Mörser und 25 Kanonen zu hinterlassen, und seinen Rückzug durch die brennenden Wüsten Syriens anzutreten. -- In wenigen Momenten der Weltgeschichte hatte das Schicksal so augenscheinlich die Hand im Spiel, wie bei der Verkettung dieser Begebenheiten, durch welche eine ungeheure Revoluzion, die Asiens Gestalt verändert haben würde -- wenigstens aufgehalten, und in sofern Bonaparte sie bewirken wollte, verhindert wurde. Auf dem Hute Sidneys prangt nun, wie auf den Hüten Nelsons und Uschakow's ein Reigerbusch von Edelsteinen strahlend, ein Großherrliches Dank- und Ehren-Zeichen, das der junge Held in jedem Betrachte verdient hat. Seine nimmermüde Thätigkeit, seine begeisternde Anfeurungsgabe, und seine überkühne Entschlossenheit sind es, welche die Rettung Acre's und die Niederlage des Bonapartischen Heeres zugeschrieben werden muß. Als er zu Acre angekommen war, erklärte ihm, aus Furcht vor den Mamelucken-Verscheuhern, der 80 jährige Ghezar Pascha: er sey gesonnen, die Stadt zu räumen, die Engländer möchten aber sein Harem und seine Schätze in Sicherheit bringen. Smith versprach dieß, bestand aber darauf, Ghezar müsse, ehe er abreise, die Festung unterminiren, damit der Feind keine Freistätte daselbst finden könne. Sobald aber die Minen zu Stande gebracht waren, sprach der entschlossene Britte aus einem andern Tone. -- "Pascha! die Minen sind für, aber auch gegen dich gerichtet, wenn du so feig seyn solltest, aus der Festung zu fliehen." -- Aus Angst faßte Ghezar Muth. So wenigstens wird von einigen erzählt; andere geben an, und diese Variante hat allerdings in jedem Betracht mehr Zusammenhang, Ghezar habe Sidney seine Minen gezeigt, und dabei erklärt, auch wenn die Unglaubigen siegen sollten, würde er sie springen lassen, um sich mit seinen Feinden unter den Trümmern von Acre zu begraben. Das Bonaparte Ghezarn ohne Sidney besiegt haben würde, ist in jeden Falle weniger zu bezweifeln, als ob Ghezar alsdann ein solches Versprechen gehalten hätte. Immer also war er der einzige Mann, der den glänzendsten Ruhm unserer Zeit an einer Festung, welche für Europa kaum diesen Namen verdiente, scheitern machte. In dem einzigen Mann fand sich der ganze tiefe Nazional-Haß konzentrirt, der hier jene Kraft gebahr, welche das Unmögliche möglich macht. Zum Schlusse werden noch folgende paar Anekdoten von diesem außerordentlichen Manne nicht ohne Interesse gelesen werden. Dieser bekannte Seeheld besuchte Tunbridge-Schule, den Ort seiner frühern Jugenderziehung. Doctor Knox behandelte seinen tapfern Schüler mit aller der seinem ausgezeigneten Muthe schuldigen Achtung. Sir Sidney konnte nicht umhin, Doctor Knox zu erinnern, daß er ihn öfters in der Schule hätte züchtigen lassen, weil er immer mit Schießpulver gespielt habe. -- So zeigten sich schon in der Kindheit die ersten Keime eines in der Folge so rühmlich entwickelten Genies. Sir Sidney hat dem bekannten Kammerdiener des unglücklichen Ludwigs, Clery, noch einen rührenden Zug von der königlichen Prinzessin von Frankreich, mitgetheilt. Er saß bekanntlich in dem kleinern Thurme des Tempels, gerade in der Kammer gefangen, welche der königlichen Prinzessin zum Aufenthalte diente, nachdem man sie von ihrer unglücklichen Mutter gerissen hatte. Er war eine Nacht in seiner gewöhnlichen Einsamkeit, und ohne irgend einen Gegenstand, der seine Seele beschäftigten, oder seine Aufmerksamkeit fesseln konnte. In diesem Zustande fielen von ungefähr seine Augen auf ein Brett des Tafelwerks des Zimmers, worauf er etwas Gekritzeltes, das einer Handschrift glich, wahrnahm. Als er es näher untersuchte, konnte er mit einiger Mühe hier und da auf dem Getäfel, mehrere Zeilen lesen, die nicht mit einem Bleistifte, sondern mit dem Kopfe einer Nadel geschrieben zu seyn schienen. Sie lauteten so in der Uebersetzung aus dem Französischen: "Maria Theresia (hier war das Datum) vierzehn Jahr und zehn Monathe alt, vier Fuß, zehn Zoll hoch. Der Tempel-Thurm ist so schlimm als die Hölle. -- Maria Theresia war melancholisch, Tag und Nacht, und in ihren Träumen -- Maria Theresia konnte keine Nachrichten von ihrer guten Mama hören, die sie vom ganzen Herzen liebte. Sie that bei einem jeden, den sie sehen konnte, Nachfragen; aber nicht einer wollte sich mit ihr unterreden." Sir Wilhelm Sidney Smith. Unter allen Offizieren vom mittleren Range, die sich in dem Revolutionskriege einen Ruf erworben haben, hat keiner so anhaltend Aufsehen gemacht, und eine so allgemeine Theilnahme für sich zu erwecken gewußt, als Sir Sidney Smith.*Neuer Brittischer Plutarch. Oder Leben und Charaktere berühmter Britten welche sich während des Französischen Revolutionskrieges ausgezeichnet haben. Nebst einem Anhange von Anekdoten. Von Friedrich Wilhelm Gillet, erstem Prediger bei der Werderschen und Dorotheenstädtschen Kirche. Berlin, 1804. Bei Friedrich Maurer. Er gehört zu den kühnen Abenteurern, welche zwar nicht auf die allgemeine Achtung der Nachwelt so gegründete Ansprüche machen können, als Helden, die ihren Muth und ihre Kühnheit immer mit dem besonnenen Nachdenken gleicher Schritt halten lassen, die aber gewöhnlich um so lauter von ihren Zeitgenossen gepriesen werden, und den Dank des Vaterlandes für ihre willige Hingebung auch verdienen. Besonders bei Seeleuten entschuldigt man gern einen gewissen Grad von Tollkühnheit; der große Admiral Howart soll sie sogar zu den wesentlichen Eigenschaften eines guten Anführers zur See gerechnet heben. Sir Wilhelm Sidney Smith wurde im Jahre 1764 in London geboren. Sein Vater ist durch die Dienste bekannt, die er dem Lord George Germaine, dessen Adjutant er war, in dem Kriegsgericht leistete, welches, nach der Schlacht von Minden, über ihn gehalten wurde. Er rettete seinen Chef, und erhielt dafür von dessen Vater, dem Herzog von Dorset, Güter in der Gegend von Dover-Castle, auf welchen er, als ein sonderbarer Mann und strenger Methodist, noch lebt. Seine Mutter war die Tochter des reichen Londner Kaufmanns Wilkinson. Sie verlor dafür, daß sie den Kapitän Smith, wider ihres Vaters Willen, heirathete, ihr Vermögen, welches ihrer Schwester, der Gemahlinn des Lords Camelford zufiel. Unser Held wurde in der sogenannten Tunbridge-Schule, unter dem berühmten Doktor Knox erzogen, und schon früh auf ein Kriegsschiff gebracht, um den Seedienst zu erlernen, dem er sich aus eigener Wahl ergeben. Er machte ungewöhnlich schnelle Fortschritte, und war im sechzehnten Jahre schon der fünfte Lieutenant auf der Alcide, einem Linienschiffe von 74 Kanonen. Im Jahre 1783 wurde er Postkapitän, und verlor mit dem Frieden die Gelegenheit, seine Talente im Dienste des Vaterlandes zu nutzen. Als daher im Jahre 1788 der Krieg zwischen Rußland und Schweden ausbrach, übernahm der Kapitän Smith, mit Erlaubniß der Englischen Regierung, ein Kommando auf der Schwedischen Flotte. Er zeichnete sich in diesem Kriege so aus, daß ihn der König von Schweden für die ihm geleisteten wichtigen Dienste zum Ritter erhob. Nach Beendigung dieses Krieges kehrte er in sein Vaterland zurück, und trat bald eine Reise durch die vornehmsten Länder Europa's an. Sir Sidney Smith besuchte damals auch Berlin, und machte, dicht bei dieser Residenz, auf der Spree Versuche mit bewaffneten Booten, die allen Beifall fanden. Zu der Zeit, als die Feindseligkeiten zwischen England und Frankreich ihren Anfang nahmen, befand er sich in Italien. Kaum aber hatte Lord Hood den Hafen von Toulon in Besitz genommen, als sich unser Held dahin begab, und als Volontär in der Brittischen Flotte diente. Bei der Räumung dieses Hafens erhielt er den wichtigen, gefahrvollen Auftrag, die feindlichen Schiffe, die Docken und das Arsenal in Brand zu setzen, der er, mit so großer Geschicklichkeit, mit so vielem Muth und mit einem so glücklichen Erfolg ausführte, daß Lord Hood ihn in seinem offiziellen Bericht der Admiralität nachdrücklich empfahl, und daß die Franzosen den ihnen zugefügten großen Schaden den ganzen Krieg hindurch fühlten. Bei seiner Rückkehr nach England bekam er das Kommando über die Fregatte Diamond (der Diamant), mit welcher er die Französischen und Batavischen feindlichen Küsten sehr beunruhigte, und verschiedene wichtige Prisen machte. Dafür erhielt er bald darauf, mit dem Titel eines Kommodore, mehrere kleinere Fahrzeuge unter seiner Aufsicht. Er leistete mit dieser Eskadre wichtige, zum Theil wesentliche Dienste, besonders auch dadurch, daß er eine Französische Konvoy bei Herqui angriff, und darauf hier landete und die Werke dieses Orts zerstörte. Einst wagte sich Sir Sidney Smith mit seiner Fregatte sogar in den Hafen von Brest, rekognoscirte die Lage des Feindes, und kam wieder heraus, ohne Verdacht erweckt zu haben. Dieses Wagestück wurde ihm dadurch erleichtert, daß er die Französische Sprache sehr gut und sehr geläufig spricht, und rettete England von einem nicht zu berechnenden Verluste. Denn die Admiralität erhielt nun Nachricht, daß die Französische Flotte ausgelaufen sei, um die aus Jamaika, Kadiz, Lissabon und Oporto zurückkehrenden reichen Kauffahrtheischiffe aufzufangen, und beschleunigte darauf die Ausrüstung der großen Flotte unter dem Admiral Howe, welcher die Plane der Franzosen vereitelte. Im August 1794 machte Smith abermals einen sehr kühnen Versuch. Er landete bei St. Malo, um das dortige Arsenal und die Schiffswerfte anzuzünden, und würde seinen Vorsatz unfehlbar ausgeführt haben, wenn ihn nicht ein im Hafen liegender Amerikaner bemerkt hätte, worauf er unverrichteter Sache zurücksegeln mußte. Um den unangenehmen Eindruck auszulöschen, den solche Unternehmungen, nach geendigtem Kriege, leicht machen könnten, wollen wir dem kühnen verwegenen Seeoffizier auch von Seiten seiner Großmuth und Menschenliebe gegen überwundene Feinde schildern. Als Sir Sidney Smith am 2. September 1795, bei stürmischer See, eine feindliche Korvette verfolgte, und diese, von den Wellen an einen Felsen geworfen, an der Französischen Küste umstürzte, stellte der edle Britte sogleich das Feuer ein, und ließ nicht nur der Besatzung Zeit, sich zu retten, so daß von zweihundert Mann nur zwanzig umkamen, sondern rettete auch selbst neun Franzosen, wobei seine Leute sich, des heftigen Sturms wegen, große Gefahren aussetzten. Eben so lud er in dem Hafen von Toulon die Franzosen, welche die zum Verbrennen bestimmten Schiffe besetzt hielten, nicht nur ein, sich zu retten, sondern war ihnen sogar dazu behülflich, obwohl sie seiner Mannschaft an Zahl überlegen waren, und es also nicht ohne Gefahr für ihn geschehen konnte. Auch in Syrien zeichnete er sich durch Menschenfreundlichkeit und durch gütige Fürsorge für einen Feind aus, der solche Wohlthaten in dem Revolutionskriege eben nicht zu erwiedern gewohnt war. Er verwendete sich nicht nur bei dem Pascha von Syrien, sondern auch bei der Pforte selbst nachdrücklich und mit Erfolg, für die gefangenen Republikaner, die von den Türken sehr hart gehalten wurden. Zuletzt brachte ihn sein vorhin geschilderter Wagegeist dennoch ins Verderben. Er hatte nämlich den 18. April 1796, dicht vor den Hafen von Havre-de-Grace, ein feindliches bewaffnetes Fahrzeug abgeschnitten, aber die eindringende Fluth trieb es in die Seine bis nahe an das Fort zurück. Sobald die Nacht eintrat, ging unser Held, entschlossen, die gute Prise nicht aufzugeben, von neuen auf das feindliche Schiff los. Er war glücklich genug, es zu ersteigen, und eben in Begriff, es den Strom hinunter zu treiben, als Lärm entstand, mehrere bewaffnete Fahrzeuge ihn umringten, und ihn, nach einer sehr hartnäckigen Gegenwehr, mit sechzehn Gemeinen und drei Offizieren gefangen nahmen. Man kann leicht denken, wie sehr die Franzosen sich freuten, einen so entschlossenen und so unruhigen Feind in ihrer Gewalt zu haben. Er wurde nach Paris geführt, und auf das aller strengste in dem Tempel bewacht. Der Versuch, den die Englische Regierung machte, ihn auszulösen, schlug fehl. Der brave Kapitän Bergeret von dem Französischen Schiffe la Virginie, der für ihn im Julius nach Paris gesandt wurde, kam unverrichteter Sache zurück. Die Französische Regierung war sogar bald nachher halb und halb Willens, unsern kühnen Held als einen Spion und Mordbrenner, wegen seines Betragens in Toulon und bei Brest, zu bestrafen. Nach einer langen und sehr strengen Verhaftung gelang es ihm, sich den 24. April 1798 in Freiheit zu setzen. Ueber die Art, wie dieses geschah, und über die Mittel, wodurch die Flucht erleichtert wurde, sind die Nachrichten sehr verschieden. Einige Zeitungsberichte von seiner Befreiung grenzen an das Unglaubliche und Wunderbare. Sie erzählen, daß, als Sir Sidney von einem Gefängniß zum andern hätte gebracht werden sollen, der Wagen, wegen eines Auflaufs, habe still halten müssen, und er von einigen Unbekannten aus dem Wagen gehoben worden sei; worauf er glücklich durch die Volkshaufen hindurch und in die Vorstadt gekommen, von wo er sich, mit vielen Umwegen, in der Gesellschaft eines Emigranten, nach der See und auf ein offenes Boot begeben habe, von einer Brittischen Fregatte, nachdem er lange in der See umhergefahren, aufgenommen, und den 6ten des folgenden Monaths nach Alt- England gebracht worden sei. Wenn man diesen Nachrichten Glauben beimißt, wird man es, mit dem Brittischen Biographen unseres Kommodore nicht unwahrscheinlich finden, daß das Französische Direktorium um seine Flucht wußte: denn es läßt sich sonst allerdings nicht wohl erklären, wie ein so ausgezeichneter Mann, mitten in Paris, den ihn bewachenden Offizieren habe entkommen können. Dieser an sich unwahrscheinlichen Vermuthung aber widersprechen die Ausdrücke, in welchen der Lord Grenville im Oberhause von der Flucht des Sir Sidney Smith sprach. Die größte Wahrscheinlichkeit hat der Bericht für sich, den der London Chronicle (S. 498, Vol. LXXXIII) unter der Aufschrift: "authentische Partikularien von der Flucht des Sir Sidney Smith" giebt, nachdem er S. 437 und 453 ungefähr eben das davon erzählt hatte, was vorher angeführt worden ist. Dieser letzte authentische Bericht lautet also: "da das Direktorium den Sir Sidney Smith nicht auswechseln wollte, wurde in England ein Plan zu seiner Befreiung gemacht, den ein Ausländer, ein Mann von Stande (wahrscheinlich eben der Freund, dessen weiter unter gedacht werden wird) ausführte. Er verschaffte sich in Paris einige Blankets von solchen Befehlen, wie in der Expedition des Polizeiministers für diejenigen ausgefertigt zu werden pflegten, die aus einem Gefängniß entlassen werden sollten, und einen untergeschobenen, aber sehr glücklich nachgemachten Befehl des Ministers an den Aufseher im Tempel, in welchem es hieß, daß der Gefangenwärter den Nationalgardisten, die denselben vorzeigten, den Sir Sidney Smith und Herrn Wright (seinen Schreiber und beständigen Begleiter) ausliefern möchte, weil sie in ein andres Gefängniß gebracht werden sollten. Vier Personen, auf die man sich verlassen konnte, erhielten, verkleidet wie Nationalgardisten, mit Hülfe des nachgemachten Befehls, die beiden Gefangenen aus den Händen des Aufsehers, und luden sie in einen Miethtswagen." Dieses kühne Unternehmen wurde so glücklich ausgeführt, daß das Direktorium erst am 4. Mai Nachricht davon erhielt, nachdem Sir Sidney Smith, der schon Abends den 24. April seine Freiheit erhielt, sich schon nicht mehr auf Französischem Grund und Boden befand. Im Herbst, des Jahres 1798, erhielt er das Kommando über den Tiger, ein Schiff von 80 Kanonen, welches den Franzosen abgenommen worden war, und mit welchem er bald darauf nach dem mittelländischen Meere ging. Es ist noch im frischen Andenken, wie er Acre rettete, und die Ehre hatte, die Absichten des glücklichen, bis dahin für unwiderstehlich gehaltenen Bonaparte auf Syrien zu vereiteln, wie er nachher mit den Franzosen, als bevollmächtigter Minister des Königs von England bei der hohen Pforte, wie er sich damals nannte, über die Räumung Aegyptens traktirte, und was alles für wichtige Dienste er den Engländern in diesen Angelegenheiten geleistet hat. Es würde uns zu weit führen, wenn wir sie alle einzeln würdigen wollten, aber aus seinen Amtsberichten über den Widerstand, den er den Franzosen vor der Hauptstadt des Pascha von Syrien leistete, und aus den Reden, welche seine Siege bei Acre im Parlament veranlaßten, glaubt der Verfasser den Lesern einen Auszug schuldig zu sein. Sir Sidney Smith meldet von seinem Linienschiffe, den Tiger, daß er dem Ghezar Pascha, Gouverneur von Syrien, auf die Nachricht, daß Bonaparte ihn mit einem Besuch bedrohe, zur Hülfe geeilt sei, und dessen Hauptstadt Acre, so viel es sich in zwei Tagen habe thun lassen wollen, gegen einen Angriff von einer Europäischen Armee zu befestigen bemüht gewesen wäre; daß seine Gegenwart dem Pascha Muth eingeflößt, und ihn bewogen habe, sich den Franzosen zu widersetzen; daß es ihm geglückt sei, den Vortrapp ihrer Armee am Fuße des Berges Karmel fast ganz aufzureiben, und daß eben dadurch das Hauptkorps bewogen worden, diesen Weg zu vermeiden, über Nazareth zu gehn und die Festung Acre von der Ostseite anzugreifen, auf welchem Marsche die Samaritanischen Araber, die besser bewaffnet und feindseliger gegen die Franzosen gesinnt wären, als die Aegyptier, demselben vielen Schaden zugefügt hätten. Die Feinde hätten anfangs sein Feuer nur aus Musketen beantwortet, und dieses habe ihn vermuthen lassen, daß ihre Kanonen zur See nachkommen würden; es sei deshalb den Schiffen, die sie am Bord hatten, entgegen gegangen, habe sich ihrer mit leichter mühe bemächtigt, und nun den Feind und die Fahrzeuge, die ihm Proviant zuführen sollten, mit seinen eigenen Feldstücken beschossen. Die Franzosen hätten gewissermaßen diesen Verlust zu ersetzen gewußt, und nicht nur mit der Kühnheit verzweifelnder Menschen gefochten, sondern sich auch andre Mittel erlaubt. Zwei Mal habe man ihn vergiften wollen, und, von der Weigerung der Grenadiere, über die Leichen ihrer Vorgänger, die weit umher die Gegend verpesteten, beim Bestürmen der Festung zu gehen, zu einer List Gelegenheit hergenommen, die nur durch seine Wachsamkeit vereitelt worden. Man habe nämlich einen förmlichen Antrag zum Begraben der halb Verweseten gemacht, und in dem Augenblick, wo darüber ein Kriegesrath gehalten worden sei, von neuen die Stadt bestürmt. Der Muth seiner Leute sei indessen so weit gegangen, daß sich niemand habe ablösen lassen wollen, und durch ihr Beispiel seien die Türken so angefeuert worden, daß Bonaparte den 20. Mai 1799 unverrichteter Sache habe zurückkehren müssen, nachdem er alles grobe Geschütz ins Meer geworfen und die Belagerung ein und sechzig Tage gedauert hatte. Der Ueberwinder des glücklichsten Feldherrn unserer Zeit hat zwar, für die geleisteten ausgezeichneten Dienste, die Peer-Würde nicht erhalten, wie in den Zeitungen oft vorher gesagt wurde, sonst aber haben der König, die Parlamenter, die Dichter und das ganze Publikum ihn mit Ehrenbezeigungen aller Art überhäuft. Das Parlament bewilligte ihm einstimmig eine jährliche Pension von tausend Pfund, und eine förmliche Dankadresse für die ausgezeichnete Geschicklichkeit und den Heroismus, mit welchen er die Türkische Armee, und die wenigen Briten, die unter seinem Kommando gewesen, bei ihrer langen und glücklichen Vertheidigung von St. Jean d'Acre, an der Syrischen Küste gegen den überlegenen und entschlossenen Angriff einer Französischen Armee, unter Anführung des Bonaparte, geleistet und beseelt habe. Der Graf Spencer ließ sich bei dieser Gelegenheit über den in der That in seiner Art einzigen Muth und Erfolg aus, mit welchem Sir Sidney Smith bei den elendesten Vertheidigungsanstalten zwei Monathe lang Tag und Nacht den Angriff einer sieggewohnten Armee, die von einem noch nie überwundenen General angeführt wurde, aushalten konnte, und über den Einfluß, den sein tapferes Benehmen auf einen Theil von Asien und Afrika, und so auf das Schicksal der ganzen Welt gehabt habe. Der Vicomte Hood brachte die großen Dienste in Erinnerung, die Sir Sidney Smith seinem Vaterlande schon so oft geleistet, und machte auf die Vortheile aufmerksam, die es sich in Zukunft noch von seinen seltenen Talenten und von seinem beispiellosen Muthe zu versprechen habe. Die wichtigsten Dienste bei dem Widerstande, den er in Acre hielt, soll ihm, nach dem Annal Register for 1799, S. 422, der Oberst Philipeaux, dessen Feundschaft er seine Befreihung aus dem Tempel verdankt, geleistet haben. Dieser Geschickte, Französische Ingenieur hatte schon dem Pascha Muth eingeflößt, und Acre -- eine Festung aus dem zwölften Jahrhundert -- so ausgebessert, daß es eine Belagerung aushalten konnte, ehe Smith dahin kam. Berthier, der Kriegsminister, sagt ebenfalls in seinem Bericht von den Feldzügen in Aegypten und Syrien, "alle mit großer Tapferkeit gegen Acre gemachten Versuchen waren fruchtlos; die Belagerten wurden von gewandten Ingenieuren und von dem kühnen Britten, Sidney Smith, angeführt." Der König ertheilte ihm noch vor Kurzem (im Jahre 1803) zur Verewigung seiner Dienste ein neues Familienwapen: er führt nämlich über den Wapenfeldern einen Lorbeerkranz und zwei Kalvarikreuzen; auf dem Mittelschilde das Innere einer alten Festung, in einem Felde eine Bresche, und neben dieser Bresche die Ottomanische Standarte und die Brittische Unionsflagge; als Helmschmuck die Ottomanische Triumphfeder auf einem Turban; zum Helmschmuck für das Familienwapen einen Leopardenkopf, welcher aus einer Orientalischen Krone hervorragt. Zum Motto: Coeur de Lion (Löwenherz). Zu Schildhaltern: erstens einen gekrönten Tiger mit einem Palmzweige im Rachen, welcher die Unionsflagge trägt, auf der die Inschrift: Jerusalem 1799, sich befindet, und zwar in einem Georgenkreuze; zweitens ein gekröntes Lamm, mit einem Oelzweige im Munde, welches das Panier von Jerusalem trägt. Von dem Türkischen Kaiser erhielt Sir Sidney Smith einen prächtigen Pelz und eine diamantene Feder (Aigrette) von ungemein großem Werthe, die dem Englischen Gesandten in Pera den 17. Junius 1799 die Verdienste des Sir Sidney Smith erhebt, und den Wunsch äußert, daß es ihm von Seiten seiner Regierung erlaubt werden möchte, die Feder von Diamanten vorn am Huth zu tragen. Auch im Treffen, welches Abercrombie den Franzosen am 21. März 1801 in Aegypten lieferte, und welches dieser brave General mit seinem eigenen Leben bezahlte, zeichnete sich Sir Sidney sehr vortheilhaft aus. Er wurde in der Schulter verwundet, kehrte sich aber daran nicht, sondern blieb bis ans Ende auf dem Schlachtfelde. Den Degen, den ihm Abercrombie an eben diesem Tage schenkte, hat Sir Sidney Smith an dem Monumente deses großen Generals niedergelegt. Im Herbste desselben Jahres, als in Aegypten nichts mehr zu thun war, kehrte Sir Sidney Smith in sein Vaterland zurück. Das Londner Publikum fand, daß er sehr abgenommen habe, ergötzte sich aber an der Türkischen Kleidung, die er anfangs trug, in der Folge jedoch wieder abgelegt hat. Das Volk wetteiferte mit den Großen in der Bemühung, ihn auszuzeichnen, und am 17. Dezember 1801 erhielt er von der Stadt London das Bürgerrecht und einen prächtigen Säbel zum Geschenk, wobei der Stadtkämmerer eine weitläuftige Anrede an ihn hielt, deren Inhalt die Leser leicht selbst ergänzen können. Nach dem Frieden von Amiens leitete Sir Sidney Smith, als Mitglied des Unterhauses, die Beschlüsse des Parlaments, die das Kriegswesen betreffen, nach seinen, durch Erfahrung erlangten, und vielfach bewährten Einsichten. Jetzt nimmt er wieder einen sehr thätigen Antheil an den Kriegsereignissen, und beunruhigt bald die Niederländischen, bald die Französischen Küsten. Ritter William Sidney Smith. Smith, (Ritter William Sidney),*Moderne Biographien, oder kurze Nachrichten von dem Leben und den Thaten der berühmtesten Menschen, von Karl Reichard. Leipzig, 1811. In Commission bey Peter Hammer. englischer Kommodore, Großkreuz des Schwertordens, geboren zu London 1764, trat 1780 als Lieutenant in Dienste und stieg 1783 bis zum zweyten Hauptmann. 1788 trat er in Dienste Schwedens, das damals in Krieg mit Rußland war, verdiente sich durch sein Benehmen den Schwertorden, und kehrte bey dem Frieden nach England zurück, wo der französische Revolutionskrieg seinen Talenten, seiner Kühnheit und seiner erstaunenswürdigen Thätigkeit bald eine neue Laufbahn eröffnete. In dem ersten Jahre wurde ihm die Bedeckung von Kauffartheyschiffen im Mittelländischen Meere übertragen, hierauf schloß er sich an den Admiral Hood an, als dieser sich 1793 Toulons bemächtigte, und der Admiral trug ihm, im Augenblick, wo er sich genöthigt sah, den Platz zu räumen, auf, alle für die Marine gehörigen Vorrichtungen und die Fahrzeuge, welche nicht mitgenommen werden konnten, in Brand zu stecken. 1794 und hauptsächlich 1795 sah man ihn mit der größten Thätigkeit an den französischen Küsten, vornehmlich im Kanal, mit der Fregatte Diamant, und einigen bewaffneten Gabaren kreuzen, unaufhörlich die Handlung und die Küsten beunruhigen, und mehrere Mahl Nachts unter verschiedenen Verkleidungen bis in die Häfen eindringen, um die Schiffe in Brand zu stecken; was ihm um so leichter wurde, da er sehr gut französisch spricht. Als er aber den 18. Aprill 1796 auf der Höhe von Havre einen feindlichen Korsaren genommen und dessen Bord bestiegen hatte, schnitt ein französische Matrose Nachts die Ankerseile durch, und trieb das Fahrzeug gegen die Mündung der Seine, wo es den folgenden Morgen von einem Brick und 5 Kannonierschaluppen angegriffen und genommen wurde. Sidney Smith wurde zuerst nach Rouen geführt und mit vieler Achtung behandelt; bald darauf aber ließ ihn das Direktorium nach Paris bringen, und, als Spion und Mordbrenner bey der Räumung Toulons, in den Tempel verhaften. Das Direktorium schlug alle Vorschläge der englischen Regierung zur Auswechslung aus. Smith schrieb mehrere Mahl an dasselbe und hierauf an Pichegrü, um seine Theilnahme zu gewinnen; alle diese Schritte blieben ohne Erfolg; doch nahmen mehrere Personen an seinem Schicksal Antheil, und nach mehreren fruchtlosen Versuchen gelang es seinen Freunden -- mittelst eines nachgemachten Befehls des Marineministers, mit dem sie die unbegreifliche Dreistigkeit hatten, sich in militärischer Kleidung vor dem Stockmeister zu zeigen, um den Gefangenen in ein anderes Gefängniß zu bringen, -- ihn aus dem Tempel zu entreißen; unter diesen Freunden muß man vornemlich Phélipeaux auszeichnen, der ihn nachmals wiederum bey der Belagerung von Acre unterstützte. Bey seiner Zurückkunft nach England wurde Smith beynahe im Triumph mit einem erstaunenswürdigen Enthusiasm aufgenommen, und kurz darauf bestimmte man ihn zum Kommando auf der Station im griechischen Archipel, ein Posten, der seit der Eroberung Egyptens durch die Franzosen so wichtig geworden war. Er ging im Oktober 1798 zu Portsmouth unter Segel, versicherte sich der freundschaftlichen Gesinnung des Kaisers von Marokko und ließ es hierauf sein erstes ausgezeichnetes Geschäft seyn, in Verbindung mit seinem Bruder J. Spencer Smith, englischem Bothschafter bey der Pforte, zwischen dieser Macht und England, in Bezug auf die Angelegenheiten Egyptens, ein Vertheidigungsbündniß zu schließen. Nachdem er den Divan zu dem Entschluß gebracht, die Waffen gegen die Franzosen zu ergreifen, und alle Kräfte aufgeboten hatte, diese Expedition, die dennoch sehr spät in Gang kam, zu organisiren, vereinigte er alle Kreuzfahrer, ging auf Alexandrien los und bombardirte es im Februar 1799, um den General Bonaparte von seinem Zuge nach Syrien abzuhalten. da dieses Mittel nicht den erwünschten Erfolg hatte, eilte er dem Pascha von Acre zu Hülfe, sandte ihm zuerst den französisch-emigrirten Ingenieuroffizier Phelipeaux, der die Befestigung des Platzes herstellte und den Muth des Pascha, der nur auf seine Flucht dachte, neu belebte. Sidney Smith selbst legte bey Caiffa vor Anker, nahm die schwere Artillerie weg, welche die Franzosen zu Wasser zu der Belagerung führen liessen, und entschied, durch diesen Fang, über das Schicksal der Stadt und den Ausgang des ganzen Feldzugs. Dieselbe Artillerie, welche gegen St. Jean d'Acre gebraucht werden sollte, diente nur im Gegentheil zu seiner Vertheidigung, und Smith zeigte, unterstützt von Phélipeaux, während der ganzen 61-tägigen Belagerung die äußerste Unerschrockenheit und sah den 21. May den Feind abziehen. Es ließ sich der Dienst, den er dadurch der Pforte geleistet hatte, nicht berechnen, und er war es, der während des ganzen übrigen Feldzuges durch seine Thätigkeit, Kühnheit und Vermittlungskunst immer die Türken wieder unter sich auszusöhnen wußte, so oft sie bereit waren, sich selbst zu würgen; er setzte die verschiedenen Angriffe ins Werk, welche auf Egypten gemacht wurden, und die, hatten sie auch keinen ausgezeichneten Erfolg, doch die Republikaner fortwährend beunruhigten. Doch hatte er nicht so lange Zeit mit den Ottomanen und gegen die Franzosen fechten können, ohne einen richtigen Begriff von beyden Nationen zu bekommen; und als das gemeine Publikum zu Ende 1799 die Armee Klebers schon im Geiste von dem Großvezir aufgerieben sah, urtheilte Smith, daß man glücklich genug seyn würde, wenn man die freywillige Räumung eines Staats erhielte, dessen Wiedereroberung auf dem Wege der Waffen nur allzu unsicher war, und schloß daher den Räumungsvertrag von Elarisch. Da die Weigerung der englischen Regierung, diesen Vertrag zu ratifiziren, den Wiederausbruch der Feindseligkeiten nothwendig machte, bewies die gänzliche in die Flucht geschlagene Armee des Großvezirs, mit welchem richtigen Blick Sidney die Lage der Dinge überschaut hatte. Dieses Ereigniß und die Unannehmlichkeiten, welche ihm das brittische Ministerium zuziehen wollte, ließen jedoch seinen Eifer nicht erkalten; er fing von neuem mit Kleber und sodann mit dessen Nachfolger Menou zu unterhandeln an. Bey seiner Zurückkunft in sein Vaterland wurde er mit Enthusiasm empfangen; das Volk nannte ihn den Gott des Meeres. In Rücksicht der ausgezeichneten Dienste, welche er dem Staate, vornemlich in der Vertheidigung von St. Jean d'Acre, geleistet hatte, gab ihm der König von England ein neues Wapen mit der Devise: Löwenherz, und das große Kreuz des St. Georgen-Ordens mit der Innschrift: Jerusalem 1799. Im Februar erhielt er eine neue Sendung nach Egypten, welche, wie man glaubte, zum Zweck haben sollte, die Reise des Obersten Sebastiani zu beobachten. Seitdem kommandirte er verschiedene Kreuzfahrten an den französischen Küsten, und suchte mehrere Mahl die Flottillen, hauptsächlich die zu Boulogne, in Brand zu stecken. Im November 1805 wurde er zum Kontreadmiral ernannt, und im Februar 1806 begab er sich von neuem in das mittelländische Meer, um die von den Franzosen bedrohten Küsten Siziliens zu vertheidigen. Im Jahre 1807 war er bey der Unternehmung Duckworths gegen die Dardanellen. Dann begleitete er den Portugiesischen Hof nach Brasilien. Gegenwärtig soll er sich bey der Expedition gegen Spanien im Mittelländischen Meere befinden. Worte Napoleons. Er sprach dann von Sir Sydney Smith.*Napoleon in der Verbannung, oder Eine Stimme aus St. Helena. Meinungen und Bemerkungen Napoleons über die wichtigsten Begebenheiten seines Lebens und seiner Herrschaft mit seinen eigenen Worten. Von Barry E. O' Meara, Esq. seinem gewesenen Wundarzte. Nach dem Englischen bearbeitet von Friedrich Schott. Dresden, 1822. Paul Gottlob Hilscher. "Sydney Smith, sagte er, ist ein braver Offizier. Er bewies besondere Geschicklichkeit in den Verhandlungen wegen der Räumung Aegyptens von den Franzosen. Er zog Vortheil aus dem Misvergnügen, welches unter den französischen Truppen herrschte, da sie so lange von Frankreich weg waren, und aus anderen Umständen. Er bewies großes Ehrgefühl darin, daß er dem General Kleber die abschlägliche Antwort von Lord Keith, den Vertrag zu ratifiziren, sogleich zuschickte und dadurch die französische Armee rettete. Hätte er sie 7 oder 8 Tage länger verborgen gehalten, so wäre Kairo den Türken übergeben gewesen, und die französische Armee durchaus in die Nothwendigkeit versetzt worden, sich den Engländern zu ergeben. Er zeigte auch in seinem Verfahren gegen alle Franzosen, die in seine Hände fielen, große Menschlichkeit und Ehre. Er landete zu Havre, aus einer soltise oder einer Wette, die er gemachte hatte, ins Theater zu gehen, wie einige behaupten; andere sagen; um den Kundschafter zu machen; wie dem auch sey, er wurde gefangen genommen und als ein Spion in den Tempel geperrt, und zu einer Zeit war man gar willens ihn zu verhören und hinzurichten. Kurz nachdem ich aus Italien zurückkehrte, schrieb er an mich aus seinem Gefängnisse, um mich für ihn zu verwenden, aber unter den Umständen, unter welchen er gefangen genommen worden war, konnte ich nichts für ihn thun. Er ist thätig, geistreich, ränkevoll und unermüdlich; aber ich glaube, er ist ein halber Narr." Ich fragte ihn, ob Sir Sydney nicht große Geschicklichkeit und Tapferkeit zu Acre bewiesen habe? Napoleon erwiederte: "Ja, die Hauptursache des Mislingens war, daß er allen Batterie-Train wegnahm, den ich an Bord verschiedener kleiner Schiffe hatte. Ohne diesen Unfall hätte ich trotz seiner Acre genommen. Die Verstärkung von 4 bis 500 Seesoldaten als Kanoniere war ein großer Vortheil für die Türken, deren Muth wieder auflebte und denen sie zeigten, wie man die Festung vertheidigen müsse. Aber er beging den großen Fehler, Ausfälle zu machen, welche 2 bis 300 braven Kerls das Leben kostete, ohne die Möglichkeit eines Erfolges; denn gegen die Menge Franzosen, die vor Acre lagen, konnte er nichts ausrichten. Ich wollte wetten, er hätte seine halbe Mannschaft verloren. Er streute Proklamationen unter meine Truppen aus, die einige zum Abfall bewegten; ich erklärte ihn meiner Seits für toll und verbat mir alle weitere Verbindung. Nach einigen Tagen schickte er mir eine Ausforderung, worüber ich lachte, und ihm andeuten ließ, daß wenn er Marlborough brächte mit mir zu fechten, so wollte ich es annehmen. Dennoch gefällt mir der Charakter dieses Mannes." Zeitungsnachrichten. :1812 Die Admiralität hat gestern Depeschen an Sidney Smith gesandt, der sich jetzt zu Reyde auf der Insel Wight befindet. London, den 9ten September. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 257. Freytag, den 25. Oktober/6. November 1812. Sir Sidney Smith ist dem Vernehmen nach zum Kommandeur der Expedition bestimmt, von welcher man uns schon so lange vorsagt, dass sie gegen die spanischen Ostküsten agiren solle. Die Landungstruppen stehen unter dem General Maitland. Galerie. Datei:PortretSidneySmith266.jpg Datei:PortretSirWSidneySmith240.jpg Datei:PortretSirSidneySmith240.jpg Quellen. *Interessante Lebensgemälde der denkwürdigsten Personen des achtzehnten Jahrhunderts von Samuel Baur, Prediger in dem Dorfe Göttingen, ohnweit Ulm. Leipzig, bei Voss und Compagnie 1806. Smith Smith